


Some Random Fanfic Shiz of me and my friends Ig

by Burnt_Toast_Shigeo



Category: no fandom lol unless my life counts as one
Genre: F/F, Maybe - Freeform, This is some kinda crack fic omg, Uhh gay, don't sue me lmao, my first fic to post here i guess oop, this is about me and my friends, this is stupid and edgy, uh ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Toast_Shigeo/pseuds/Burnt_Toast_Shigeo
Summary: Uh. this is dumb and gay and pretty angsty. I prob will forget this exists, I think I should do and Osomatsu-san fanfic or Mob psycho 100 fanfic instead but oopsi ill post my Osomatsu one first. uh. this is pretty sensitive stuff, lotta language and abuse umm. if you don't like that shiz don't read. pretty simple





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this stuff gonna have some LanGUAge, and aBUSe ANd BuLLyiNG. don't like that don't read oake? Thank yall.
> 
> Also there's prob gonna be short chapters a LOT bc i lowkey hate writing soz

.  
.  
.  
“REEEEE!! REEEE!! REEEEEE!!” Screeched an old rickety alarm clock, Startling an unsuspecting teen girl, to fall off the couch. “hH-AHHIe??!” she let out a short scream as she felt the soreness of landing on her bum. She groaned and got up off the floor, rubbing her bottom with pain. She grumbled as she slowly shambled across her living room into the kitchen. She stopped just beside the side of the fridge as she realized her parents were fighting again. She silently growled as she heard what was supposedly a slap across the face, and then her mother running out the door sobbing. Seconds later the sound of a car’s tires screeching on cement resounded throughout the silent kitchen. Suddenly without warning the girl's father rounded the corner and with a loud belting howl, screamed “FINE LEAVE THEN YOU BITCH!! I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAY” The enraged man turned on his daughter, reaching out and pulling her hair with force, making her look up at him using his other hand. “And what the fuck are YOU looking at huh? Get your fat degrading ass ready for school… you’re walking..” He then proceeded to throw her back into the fridge, before slugging his body across the house and into his room, slamming his door shut. The girl sat up and rubbed her face that was now sporting a nasty bruise from where her father had forcefully grabbed her. “Asshole..” she grumbled before getting ready for school. It was the very first day of high school. She was a freshman so she would be completely new to this school. She really doesn’t want to entertain the idea of making friends so she vowed to herself that she would wear the most scene things she had to scare people away. This included: A Studded leather jacket, Short shorts that were of the material of jeans and had ripped holes in them, black gothic cowboy boots because she was cool like that, a dark blue beanie with a cat face etched into it. She decided against wearing a black face mask because it seemed like overkill. She slugged her binder over her shoulder and left the house without a word. Of course, it was raining that day. About half an hour passed before she was finally at the front entrance of the school. Soaking and wet the girl trudged over to her locker, ready for a fresh new start. “Woah.. get a load of this fag lookin shit!” she heard a snicker from behind her and turned around to see a somewhat thin but lanky boy with a group of more muscular boys. She cleared her throat “e-ehmm… Yes I know I’m ugly as shit and yes whatever, whatever I’m just another person am I R e a ll y that interesting for you to stop by? and gawk at me? What you want me to cast a vex on you?” she grumbled out, a little pissed about how her first day was headed. “HAhaa! EDGy!! Hey, boys, I think we got ourselves a witch here!!” One of the boys snickered and kicked the girl in the shin, knocking her down ~Oh Great. First day of school, not even my first hour yet and I’m getting picked on~ she thought bitterly. She yelped in pain as she landed on her chin, right on the new bruise she got a little while beforehand. That didn’t stop them. Soon they all (Minus the first lanky guy) started to beat her up, chanting “OLD WITCH FELL IN A DITCH, PICKED UP A PENNY AND THOUGHT SHE WAS RICH!! BURN HER, BURN THE FAT BITCH!!” Their words stung. So did their physical assault. It was so early in the morning that there were barely any other kids in school. She was all alone. She held back tears and fighting words, hiding her head under her arms, just accepting her fate. Suddenly the abuse stopped, accompanied by a yell “ARGH WHAT THE FUCK-” She peeked between her arms to see a girl WAY taller than her punch one of the boys in the face. The tall girl turned to the lanky boy in the back and started talking with him. he immediately muttered “Tch.. let’s go you lackies…” as they all dispersed one by one. Slowly the girl getting the abuse sat up on her knees, bowing at her saviour. “A-ahh.. Th-thank you.. My name is... K-Kara... You didn’t have to do tha-” The girl named Kara looked up only to find the tall girl silently glaring at her. Kara shifted her eyes away from the girl and sat in silence.  
.  
.  
.  
“My name….Is Gomi…” said girl then turned and fast walked away.


	2. uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same day lmao

Kara got up and dusted herself off, quickly picking up her things and RUNNING to class.   
Her first two hours were quite normal everyone stayed away from her and her teachers didn’t include her in any of the get to know each other bs they do every year (Thank GOD) however, during her third hour a short girl (Still taller than Kara mind you) awkwardly shuffled up towards her, fiddling with her hair and shaking a little bit. “Y-you're N-name’s….Kara….R-right?” the girl murmured barely above a whisper, with her eyes darting back and forth nervously. Kara shyly lowered her eyes. “A-ahh….Yes...I’m Kara...what about you?” Kara returned the question back quietly. The girl who had been the one to initiate this conversation stopped quaking immediately and smiled brightly “a-ah! My name is Mari!” her face fell a little bit afterward. “I-I’m sorry about my friend Seb… he’s a… bit of a bully…” Kara smiled “ah… It’s no big deal I'm used to it!-eh? How did you know he was bullying me??” Kara tilted her head in confusion. “Ehhh? Gomi told me..” she looked at Kara in confusion. Then brightened up again “Hey! I know!! Why don’t you come have lunch with us! We could… bond!..over...uhh.. What kinds of things d-do you like..?” Mari Questioned in an aloof voice. “Aahh well…. I like...Anime.. Specifically Osomatsu-san and mob psycho 100.. And uhh...d-drawing..? That’s cool??” Kara had a hard time thinking of shit to say but at those answers, Mari seemed pleased. “UWaaoOAh!!! Gomi really likes those too!! And so do I!” Mari Clapped her hands together as the bell rang for lunch. “Ahh!! It’s lunchtime already?? C-come on I’ll show you where we go-!” Mari left no room for Kara to decline the offer, as she was already pulling Kara by the hand to her designated lunch area. Instead of runnin down to the lunchroom, Mari pulled Kara down into another classroom. This one was unused. Kara could see two other people. Sitting within the classroom. It was Gomi and Seb. Kara pulled Mari back a little bit. “Hmm?.. o-OH-” Mari seemed to finally understand Kara’s hesitance. “O-oh god I’m s-sorry!!! I didn’t… ohhmyy I forgot that Seb bullied you and.. and… Sorry! I Was Just excited to sh-show them a new friend!-” “It’s alright. Just...It’s fine I’ll stay.” Kara interrupted the rambling girl with a patient smile. She was way too sweet of a girl to say no to. They both entered the classroom and at once whatever conversation Seb and Gomi were having ceased. Seb glared from across the room at Kara. but then upon realizing Mari was there, HOLDING KARA’S HAND He stood up, looking pissed. “HaAAAH??! YOU TRYNA STEAL MY FRIENDS YOU FAT WIT-” his burst of hurtful words cut off abruptly as Mari started crying and Gomi punched him in the gut. “Ey. quit bein an ass goddamnit. What’s the point of going outta your way to ruin someone’s life and waste yours.” Gomi said while rubbing her hand after the punch. She looked at Kara then turned around and started to draw some shit. Mari led Kara to a table that was a few other tables across from Seb and Gomi. Mari SHOved her down into a chair, before plopping herself down in a chair and scooting so close to Kara they were pressing against each other. Kara chuckled nervously. “E-eheh..w-wha-” “SO WHo’s YouR FAVoRITe MATsU?? WHat DO You LIke TO DRaw? WHy iS tHerE A BRUiSe on YOuR FAce?? Do YOu KNow WHo CriCKet Is? HE suCH a GooD Boy-” All at once Kara was bombarded with questions. She saw Gomi kinda perk up at the Matsu and drawing parts. Kara purposely avoided the bruise part. “E-ehmm… I uh… Karamatsu is my favorite..and uhh.. My drawing sucks but I...usually draw him..A-and Reigen Arataka...? And Yes.. I know young cricket-” Mari suddenly screamed. “OOOOHH I love Karamatsu too! And it’s so cool you and him are both cool AND share the same first part of your names As well as dress alike!!” Mari bounced in her seat, basically rubbing her legs and shoulders on Kara. Kara nervously chuckled, not knowing how to react to the close proximity and conversation. Suddenly Mari grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, pressing their chests and foreheads together. “H-huh?? Wha-” Kara flushed red. Mari gazed into her eyes and touched the bruise on Kara’s face. “You didn’t tell me what t-this bruise is about..”


	3. Not a chp

Heyo y'all i may b making mob psycho 100 fanfics as well as some osomatsu san ones ;>


End file.
